Relatos miticos del mundo pokemon
by Jaacker
Summary: El el mundo Pokemon existen los pokemon legendarios, seres que han hecho grandes hazañas en el mundo. pero por desgracia, las hazañas de estas magnificas bestias desaparecieron en el albor de los tiempos(O Gamefreak no no se animo a tratar de darles sentido en el mundo)... hasta ahora. Acompañame en este paseo a traves de sus leyendas que yo mismo he presenciado con mis ojos.
1. Chapter 1: Espadachines misticos

Los protectores de la naturaleza y el ecosistema de Tesselia o Unova han tenido que pasar por obstáculos difíciles de superar.

En una época donde las espadas y la pólvora eran las armas usadas en la guerra, en la parte más recóndita de los bosques, se encontraban 4 pequeñas tribus endémicas de la región. Estos pokemon sentían el paso de tiempo de forma distinta a la del resto de seres, una generación humana era apenas un año para estas criaturas. En esos momentos, los pokemon estaban de celebración, había un nuevo huevo y no podían mantener su felicidad, para estas razas tan longevas un huevo era un regalo de Arceus, apenas tenían un huevo cada 100 años. Por desgracia, esta felicidad desaparecería, las tribus serian atacadas por un ejército de humanos que estaba limpiando el bosque para aprovechar la zona Estas tribus eran muy pacifistas, solo conocían ataques tan básicos como gruñido o placaje, así que cayeron fácilmente ante los humanos, por suerte una pequeña cría de cada tribu excepto una lograron escapar.

Las pequeñas crías estuvieron vagando por los bosques hasta llegar a una comunidad pequeña del bosque, fueron aceptados alli y aprendieron a defenderse de parte de los pokemon que estaban en los bosques, como Lucario, Sawk, Mienshao, Emboar, etc. Eligieron principalmente a los pokemon tipo lucha, al ver que ellos tenían la mayor fuerza. Aquellos que tenían lo que buscaban y lo que sentían que les faltaba, fuerza para superar los obstáculos y proteger a sus amigos, ahora que viven una nueva vida, que decidieron proteger hasta su último aliento. Nuevamente esta felicidad desaparecería, los seres humanos estuvieron quemando los bosques para ampliar sus tierras y albergar mayor población. Los tres pequeños enfrentaron ese avance, por desgracia, aun con ese entrenamiento que pasaron, no fueron más que un mero obstáculo para los humanos y empezaron con la quema y limpieza de los pokemon, toda esa destrucción siendo vista por los pequeños

Los pequeños estaban llorando, ellos habían fallado en lo que debían hacer, proteger al débil de los que se aprovechan de dichos seres. Solo pensaban en una cosa, Justicia, justicia por la destrucción de su hogar, justicia por las muertes de sus seres queridos. Con el corazón en sus patas y sus últimas fuerzas, arremetieron contra los humanos pero sucedió algo sorprendente. Esos deseos de justicia, se materializaron como una hoja de luz que venía de sus cabezas, en ese instante había nacido un movimiento muy poco común, la espada santa, también al materializarse el nuevo movimiento, sus formas cambiaron y con ese nuevo poder, arremetieron con toda su fuerza contra los humanos.

Tajos gráciles y certeros empezaban a aparecer, se movían como una hoja siendo llevada al viento, con la misma gracilidad que mostraba Virizion cada dia.

Los humanos temblaban con miedo al ver que se avecinaba un terremoto antes de ser arrollados por una fuerza demoledora, ni siquiera una estampida de 100 Tauros se podía comparar con el despliegue de fuerza bruta que demostró Terrakion ese día.

Humanos que no sufrían ni lo uno ni lo otro, miraban con miedo ese ser tan imponente que se alzaba, con la dureza y rectitud que debe tener la justicia, Cobalion hizo acto de presencia ese día.

Tras la derrota de los humanos, los pokemon del bosque empezaron a celebrar, exceptuando los espadachines. Ellos sabían que la lucha no acabo, los humanos volverían a los bosques, por lo que decidieron hacer una guerra contra el reino cercano del que venían los humanos y destruirlos, para que el bosque dejara de sufrir esos ataques.

Fueron reclutando miembros para la invasión, y de paso acabar con cada humano que se encontrara a su paso. Ningún pueblo o humano escapaba de su destino. Consiguieron poderosos aliados de las montañas y con ellos iban a empezar el asedio; no sin antes investigar desde donde iban a atacar y como.

Investigando se encontraron un pueblo pequeño, alejado del reino. Iban a empezar con el exterminio general cuando se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, pokemon que vivian con los humanos, no como ganado, sino como amigos. Al ver esto se mostraron en los pueblos de forma pacífica para disuadir a los pokemon de estar cerca de ese cáncer que ellos consideraban que eran los humanos. Trataron y trataron, pero nada los disuadía y no pensaban en atacar a los humanos, ya que los pokemon del pueblo se pondrían en medio y los espadachines no pensarían en lastimar a seres que ellos consideraban manipulados por los humanos.

Durante la estadía de los espadachines, un destacamento pequeño de soldados estaba pasando por la ciudad y los humanos del pueblo, con miedo de que asesinen a los pokemon o a ellos por hospedarlos, los escondieron por todo el pueblo para que no sean lastimados. Por desgracia, un pequeño pichu no siguió la orden y fue visto por los soldados, el pequeño estaba a punto de ser asesinado cuando…

Campesino: (Lo ensarta con una horca) NO LASTIMES A NUESTROS AMIGOS

Los campesinos empezaron a atacar a los soldados y los pokemon, queriendo proteger a sus amigos empezaron a evolucionar para ayudarlos. Swoobats, Lucarios, Pikachus, Lopunnys y muchos otros pokemon que evolucionaban de forma similar empezaron a atacar con sus nuevos poderes para protegerlos.

Los espadachines estaban atónitos. Pokemon y humanos se odian los unos a los otros, y en este lugar han visto algo inaudito, pokemon defendiendo a humanos de otros pokemon y Humanos defendiendo a pokemon de otros humanos; Los espadachines místicos no participaron en la batalla por el shock. La pelea dejo a varios heridos y el líder del pueblo, un anciano veterano de guerra, fue herido de muerte y arrepentido, antes de morir entrego a los espadachines un huevo con su último suspiro

Líder: No puedo hablar por todos los que participaron en la destrucción, pero yo me disculpo por lo que hice. Espero que el huevo nazca, aun con tantos…

El líder cayó a media frase, para no volver a levantarse.

Los espadachines ante esta experiencia, decidieron tratar de disuadir a los humanos sin violencia innecesaria. Un humano y un Chatot del pueblo fueron elegidos como los mediadores entre el rey y los espadachines. Decidieron que la mejor forma de entrar al castillo era fingir ser capturados y el humano los llevaría ante el rey. En cuanto se encontraron ante el rey, rompieron las cadenas que los "retenían" y, con Chatot como mediador, empezaron las negociaciones en el que ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo. Los humanos tomarían madera de los bosques pero serian seleccionados los arboles a cortar sin sobreexplotarlo, mientras tanto los pokemon no se acercarían a los humanos a menos que sean con deseos de amistad o alianza

Los espadachines, contentos con lo que han hecho, empezaron a viajar por toda Unova buscando proteger los bosques y dar justicia a los maleantes, mientras tanto el huevo fue encomendado a los Chanseys de su bosque hogar para velar por el al conocer el tiempo que tardan en incubar.

Y todo este espectáculo fue visto por un perro negro con tonos verdosos, contento por ver cómo han usado el poder que él les ha entregado y expectante del futuro aprendiz.

 **A quien lea esto, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esto, aunque por desgracia no estoy seguro de si seguire con este proyecto. Asi que... no esperes que siga esto, por que a lo mejor no sigo con estos relatos. Bueno, si llego a seguir con este proyecto espero que vuelvas para leer la (posible) historia del proximo legendario**


	2. Chapter 2: Hoopa

Relatos Míticos del mundo Pokemon: Hoopa

Oh, emm… siendo sincero, no esperaba que volvieran a venir conmigo después del cuento de los espadachines místicos, pero bueno. A ver, a ver que cuento… ¿Dónde está mi celular? (ve una nota pequeña) MALDITO HOOPA DEVUÉLVEME MIS COSAS. Agh…. Bueno, contemos la historia de Hoopa.

Hoopa es un caso especial, empecemos desde el principio: Los dioses del tiempo y el espacio, Dialga y Palkia, tras irse a sus respectivos universos, empezaron a notar que habían problemas en sus dominios. Empezaban a aparecer problemas en el espacio y el tiempo actuaba de forma rara en distintas partes de los universos. Dialga y Palkia veían innecesario salir de sus universos para arreglar esos problemas tan nimios, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que debían arreglarse lo antes posible, así que empezaron a buscar alguien que pueda ser sus representantes para estos problemas. Dialga empezó a buscar por todo el tiempo alguien útil y encontró a un ser que aparecería en un futuro muy lejano y el cual sería el último de su especie. Al mismo tiempo que Palkia busco entre todos los universos y encontró una raza considerada como deidad que al ser bastante similar a los ídolos antiguos que los habitantes de un desierto perdido consideraban como tal. Unas deidades que de deidades solo tenían el aspecto, apenas tenía poder real sobre el mundo. Hoopa era distinto al resto de ellos, aun sin tener poderes reales o ser el mas débil de su especie ayudaba a quienes podía. Una cría con ilusiones, queria ver el mundo y eso le llamo la atención a Palkia y decidió tenerlo bajo su tutela, creo anillos que pasarían a ser de Hoopa, al mismo tiempo que creo una pequeña vasija en el que Hoopa recibiría parte del poder que Palkia tiene si la abre.

Ahora. Celebi y Hoopa se volvieron los representantes de los dioses del tiempo y el espacio. Celebi ha hecho cosas sorprendentes. Siendo la más increíble, la reanimación del Encinar cerca del pueblo Azalea, el cual sufrió un incendio al mismo tiempo que la torre Latón. Básicamente el bosque quedo totalmente quemado y Celebi al ir a reparar una brecha temporal que se encontraba cerca del encinar, revivió el bosque a su estado original y los habitantes de pueblo Azalea crearon un altar en su honor por esa acción. Mientras tanto Hoopa pasó muchísimo más desapercibido. Cumplía su trabajo pero más pasaba el rato visitando y viendo todo lo que podía ver, ya sea en su mundo original o en los distintos universos que él puede visitar.

En uno de sus varios paseos por los distintos universos se hizo amigo de varios niños de los barrios bajos de un reino cualquiera, por desgracia esos niños han sufrido por los impuestos exagerados de un tirano rey que hacía que sus padres estuvieran en la ruina. Hoopa, sintiéndose mal por esos niños, decidió hacer algo contra ese rey tirano. Con su poder de viaje entre las dimensiones logro colarse fácilmente en el castillo del rey y robo una parte de sus arcas y repartió ese dinero por los barrios bajos. Por desgracia, el rey noto que los ciudadanos de clase baja de alguna forma consiguieron demasiado dinero y también descubrió que ha sido robado.

El rey mando a asesinar a esos pueblerinos por robarle a su rey, pero Hoopa se metió en medio y de la rabia por el continuo maltrato del rey a sus amigos, decidio usar el poder que le permite usar palkia para, literalmente, mandar el castillo del rey, sus guardias y el propio rey a otra dimensión.

Por desgracia, era la primera vez que hoopa utilizo estos poderes y aparte de mandar el castillo del rey a otra dimensión, todo el reino y sus habitantes fueron llevados a miles de dimensiones y hoopa perdió sus anillos en el proceso.

Tras ese momento de trance Hoopa por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y su insolencia, algo de esperar, ha perdido a muchos amigos por tratar de darles una vida un poco mejor para ellos. Ahora todos ellos y el resto del reino se encuentra perdido por los infinitos universos que existen, sin contar que ahora Hoopa no tiene forma de viajar a través de ellos al perder todos y cada uno de sus anillos. Sintió tanta tristeza que solo pudo llorar ante ese sentimiento tan inmenso de impotencia, hasta que fue teletransportado enfrente de Palkia.

Palkia: Responde. ¿Fuiste tú el causante de eso?

Hoopa: Si señor. Yo lo hice.

P: ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?

H: Si señor, ahora se las consecuencias de mis actos.

Tras ese corto dialogo Palkia se preparaba para borrar de la realidad a Hoopa, pero se extrañó al ver que se encontraba inmóvil y con la cabeza agachada.

P: ¿No tienes algo más que decir?

H: No, he perdido a mis amigos y probablemente los he asesinado a través de los millones de universos que gobiernas, todo por ser un idiota que esperaba darles una vida mejor. Elimíneme por favor rey de la realidad.

Palkia se quedó sorprendido, esperaba que su sirviente simplemente suplicara de piedad para que le permita vivir, no que el pidiera su propia muerte. Si eso es lo que él quiere, entonces debe pensar en un castigo mejor.

P: Muy bien, entonces tengo otro castigo para ti, un castigo peor que la muerte. Busca y trae de vuelta todo lo que se ha perdido de ese lugar (Palkia crea otro anillo y se lo entrega a Hoopa) y recupera también los anillos. Ahora vete

H: Entendido. Hasta luego señor de la realidad.

Tras irse Hoopa a cumplir con su castigo implantado Palkia se quedo en un pensamiento profundo

P: Mmmmm… Espero que estés a la altura del desafió, con este simple gesto me has demostrado que eres un gran pokemon, dispuesto a morir por tu error que no quieres cometer nunca. Espero que tus amigos sigan vivos, Hoopa.

Mientras tanto, hoopa colocaba su vasija del poder en el centro de la ciudad ahora en ruinas y grabo algo en la vasija, eran unas letras Unow, que se podrían traducir en Castigo…


End file.
